


A Trip to the Viridian Forest

by MizuKitsune10 (Tori10)



Series: The Adventures of Zapdos and Its Tiny Human [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, but i promised fic and haven't written anything new in two months so here you go, this is not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori10/pseuds/MizuKitsune10
Summary: So... either you're not a Fearow—"Zapdos began to get worried. Of all the times for Tiny Human to show his intelligence, it had to be now!?"—or you are a Fearow, but a special one!" Tiny Human finished triumphantly.Or, "Fearow" and Spark meet Fearow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm sorry it's been like two months since I updated this series. Real life sucks. I'm working insane hours as a part timer because it's holiday season, and when I'm not working, I'm playing Mystic Messenger (actually I do this _at_ work because I don't care if they fire me anymore), Pokemon Moon, or filling out applications for a better job I actually enjoy, because I cannot live on my parent's couch forever, and there's no way I'll get out if I keep working this job.
> 
> As a result, motivation for writing is just about zilch. But I managed to hammer this one out before Christmas! Hopefully, I'll have one up before New Year's ~~, but I doubt it~~. As always, thanks to everyone who's commented, kudos'ed, and bookmarked the fic/series.
> 
> So, as requested on tumblr by an anon, here is "Fearow" and Spark (and Mr. Iggles, considering the timeline) meeting Fearow. This one takes place a bit after _"How Is He An Ace Trainer?"_
> 
> Also, I am testing out actual footnotes for Zapdos Terminology, and not just hover text. ~~**UPDATE:** linked footnotes should be working now~~

Zapdos had done a very good job of intimidating the humans into not ruining its fun, if it did say so itself. It had been weeks since the last time Zapdos had to make its displeasure known, and Tiny Human was _still_ none the wiser to its true identity!

Although... Zapdos _did_ worry about the gullibility of human nestlings [ _ **1**_] if Tiny Human was indicative of the rest of its species. It was pretty sure _it_ had not been as gullible as a nestling.

* * *

  
"Come _on_ Fearow!" Tiny Human cried as he tugged gently at one of Zapdos' wings, though he was careful enough not to pluck a feather. "I wanna go look at the Pokémon in the forest!"

Zapdos grumbled a bit; it had been enjoying its nap! Just because Tiny Human was only 7 years old did not mean it had as much energy!

~~Zapdos carefully disregarded the knowledge that it was only a juvenile [ _ **2**_] as far as its own life cycle went, and was therefore being hypocritical. It slept that much because it enjoyed sleep, rather than needed it. Besides, it was a Legendary Pokémon of Electricity. It always had more energy than it knew what to do with. Especially since it was now living with Tiny Human, who always ran out of steam long before Zapdos did.~~

"I promise to get you some Poffins," Tiny Human wheedled.

Zapdos _did not_ shoot up at the bribe. Of course not. It had more pride than that. It was just humoring Tiny Human.

~~Those Poffins better have sprinkles and berries, or Zapdos was not going to be a happy Legendary. Even if it _was_ disguising itself as a Fearow.~~

Zapdos ignored the sniggering Mr. Iggles. It kind of missed the days when Mr. Iggles had been frightened of it. ~~Not that those had lasted very long. It was hard to be terrified of the Legendary Pokémon who allowed itself to be called Fearow by a Small Human~~

With a cheer, Tiny Human carefully sent Zapdos back into its pokéball, following _Spark's Rules for Owning Fearow_ , as dictated by Tiny Human's Sire[ _ **3**_].

Mr. Iggles bounded up to Tiny Human and settled itself in his arms. Zapdos would be annoyed with how much time the Igglybuff got to spend outside of its pokéball, except that the Balloon Pokémon was never taken seriously, and often had its cheeks pinched.

"Mom! We're gonna go explore the forest!" Tiny Human yelled as he laced his sneakers. Well, knotted them, more like. Tiny Human had ruined many a pair of shoelaces because he didn't tie them properly, and ended up making a horrific knot that had to be sliced through. His sire and dam[ _ **4**_] were contemplating buying the nestling "velcro shoes."

~~Zapdos did not understand shoes. They were weird. But, it supposed that they were the only things protecting human feet when they walked, because it had seen many humans wince in pain when they stepped on something sharp.~~

Zapdos figured anything that kept Tiny Human from tripping would be perfect. Because Arceus knew he got into trouble with or without tripping over his own feet. ~~Tiny Human tripped over the things more often than not.~~

"Be back by sunset, and do _not_ go too deep into the forest!" his dam called back. "We _do not_ need a repeat of the time you got lost!"

 _That_ had been a disaster. Zapdos knew that it, Tiny Human, and Mr. Iggles would never admit to Tiny Human's dam that the only reason why Tiny Human had gotten lost was because Zapdos had taken a nap and lost sight of him after Tiny Human had run away from a large bug Pokémon. Tiny Human would never be allowed out of the house, ~~and it was a blow to Zapdos' pride that Tiny Human, of all humans, had managed to escape its notice, even if it were while the Legendary had been sleeping.~~

"Yes mom!" Tiny Human called back as he raced out of the doors.

* * *

 

 

Once Tiny Human had reached the forest, he scuttled to his "private" place: a small clearing far from prying eyes. Peering around to ensure no one else was around, Tiny Human released Zapdos.

Zapdos ruffled its feathers and peered at Tiny Human in question.

Tiny Human looked between Mr. Iggles and Zapdos as he explained, "I was thinking about maybe making another friend. Also, I heard there was a Dratini in the forest!"

Zapdos knew _that_ was a dead lie. Kanto had long had its remaining Dratini habitat dwindled down to that large plot of land in Southern Kanto that the humans were trying to keep "natural."

Still, it wouldn't do to ruin Tiny Human's fun. It would have to return to its pokéball if that were the case!

Besides, Tiny Human might cry, and that would be annoying. ~~Especially the weird twisting feeling in its guts that popped up when Tiny Human bawled.~~

 _"If they make you cry, I'll make them sorry!"_ Mr Iggles chirped as he puffed up, trying to make himself look bigger and more intimidating. He just succeeded in making himself look more adorable to humans.

"You're so cute!" Tiny Human cooed.

Mr. Iggles face faulted.

Zapdos sniggered. _"I told you. You're too cute for humans to take seriously. Just go with it and make them pay for thinking so."_

Mr. Iggles ignored it, as he usually did when Zapdos had a ~~completely correct~~ point ~~and was being insufferable about it~~.

~~Hey, Zapdos was powerful and intimidating, not _gracious_.~~

Once Mr. Iggles had picked itself up from the ground, Spark pointed towards the forest proper.

"Onward!" he called with glee, and raced off into the bushes.

Hurriedly, Mr. Iggles and Zapdos followed.

They did _not_ want to lose Tiny Human! ~~Who _knew_ what the boy would get into!~~

* * *

  
Honestly, Zapdos couldn't see the appeal in befriending _any_ of the Pokémon in the forest.

Caterpie and Metapod were delicious, but not really friend material.

Pikachu were interesting, but very few of them ever approached Tiny Human, to his dismay. He loved Electric types.

~~Zapdos laughed at the irony of Tiny Human owning a Legendary Pokémon of Electricity, and bemoaning his lack of Electric-type friends.~~

Honestly, if they couldn't handle _Tiny Human_ and his pokémon (Zapdos not included), they wouldn't be able to handle being a caught Pokémon at all.

Pidgey were annoying, and once you saw one, you'd seen them all. The same went for Pidgeotto. It was like _every trainer_ who left the forest had one of the darn things!

And if it wasn't the Pidgey, it was the Spearow, which pissed off Zapdos because they were _stupid_ enough to attack it.

 _ **It!**_ Legendary Bird Pokémon of _**Electricity!**_ Attacked by _Spearow_! And not particularly powerful ones either!

Like the ones in front of it now, currently trying to attack Tiny Human because he stumbled upon their nest [ _ **5**_] .

Because of course Tiny Human would find the largest Spearow flock in the forest. And _of course_ he would accidentally trip over his shoe laces, sending a pebble flying into the nearest Spearow.

~~Zapdos was going to _destroy_ those damn shoes.~~

Tiny Human had taken one look at the angry flock and whisper-asked, "Can you do something? You were a Spearow once, weren't you?"

Well, no. Because it was—you know—a  _Zapdos_?

Zapdos glared at the offending Pokémon in warning instead. These annoyances weren't worth talking to.

The Spearow chirped, _"Let's get them!"_

One lone voice said, _"Isn't that Zapdos?"_

 _"So? Let's get them anyway!"_ came the reply from another member of the flock.

_"Yeah!"_

Tiny Human didn't need to understand Pokémon to know the Spearow weren't backing down. "Let's get out of here!"

Tiny Human ran, Mr. Iggles clutched in his arms. Zapdos followed, half cursing the fact that it was running from Arceus-damned _Spearow_ because of a prank.

~~The reveal had better be worth it, or Zapdos was going to fry _every single being involved in this travesty._~~

Luckily for Tiny Human, he ran faster than the Spearow could fly, and was soon far from the angry flock.

Unluckily for Tiny Human, the Spearow had apparently _planned_ for this.

_"They're getting away!"_

_"We should call Boss!"_

_"Boss! Boss!"_

Zapdos sorted. No "Boss" was going to beat it!

_"Who upset my nestlings!?"_

Zapdos inwardly groaned.

"Boss" was a Fearow.

Like, an _actual_ Fearow.

As in, _the one Pokémon_ who could ruin the entire prank!

It was too soon for the reveal damn it! It had only been two years! Zapdos was pretty damn sure it could stand to last another 3 at least before the joke got old!

And the damn thing was flying in from the direction Tiny Human was headed towards! Zapdos didn't really have time to keep the Fearow away.

~~Well, it _did_ , but then it would be leaving Tiny Human alone with Mr. Iggles and the flock of angry Spearow, who would probably catch up once Tiny Human tripped again. Or something.~~

~~(There was no way Zapdos' Tiny Human was going to be attacked by some Spearow, okay? It would reflect badly on Zapdos.)~~

So now all Zapdos had to do was hope Tiny Human was not bright enough to connect the dots.

...There was no way it would be that lucky.

* * *

  
...Apparently, Zapdos stood corrected.

The Fearow had taken one look at Zapdos, and went, _"What the name of Arceus are you idiots thinking! That's **Zapdos!** Getting one kid is not worth the hassle of getting friend by an Arceus-damned Legendary of Electricity!"_

Huh, Zapdos actually kind of liked this Fearow. It had some _sense_.

(Actually, the Fearow took one look at the pissed off Legendary, one look at the kid, and decided that indulging in his nestlings' anger would have to wait for Zapdos to leave first.)

Tiny Human took a look at the _actual_ Fearow and hummed to himself.

"Hey Fearow, it looks kind of like you!"

* * *

  
The wild Flying-type Pokémon all looked at the human in their midst incredulously.

Did... did that child just call _**Zapdos**_ , Legendary Bird of Electricity, _Fearow!?_

Given the glare they were getting from the Legendary, the answer was yes.

* * *

  
Zapdos crooned and nodded at Tiny Human.

Tiny Human hummed again. "Okay... but Fearow don't look like any other Pokémon. So... either you're _not_ a Fearow—"

Zapdos began to get worried. Of all the times for Tiny Human to show his intelligence, it had to be _now!?_

"—or you _are_ a Fearow, but a special one!" Tiny Human finished triumphantly.

* * *

  
Fearow looked around in disbelief. _"Is... is this human alright?"_

 _How is he still alive?_ was the unvoiced question.

Mr. Iggles huffed. _"Of course Spark is fine! It's not his fault Zapdos thinks it's funny to mess with him!"_

Fearow looked at the Legendary, who was snickering to itself with a spark of relief in its eyes as it stared at the small human.

Then Zapdos took one look at Fearow and _stared_ at him.

Fearow felt cold as Zapdos' Pressure came down on him. The rest of his nestlings weren't much better.

 _"I got it! I got it!"_ Fearow cried. _"I won't screw this up!"_

Zapdos nodded to itself in satisfaction and turned back to the human, its Pressure lessening.

Fearow and his nestlings breathed a sigh of relief.

Fearow turned to his nestlings. _"From now on, you don't touch this human."_

The Spearow nodded.

* * *

  
Zapdos nudged Tiny Human to get his attention. Once Tiny Human turned his head towards the yellow and black bird, Zapdos lifted its beak to point at the sun, which was beginning to touch the top of the trees.

The entire exploration and chase had taken three hours, and it was now almost dinnertime.

"Oh no! We need to get home!" Tiny Human yelped.

Zapdos nodded and Tiny Human rapidly returned Zapdos to its ball and gathered Mr. Iggles in his arms.

Before he ran off, he turned to the flabbergasted Fearow and his nestlings. "Thank you for not attacking us," he said with a bow.

The Fearow could only nod.

Tiny Human beamed and chirped, "Bye bye!" Immediately after, Tiny Human ran out of the clearing and towards his nest.

* * *

  
_"Boss? Did we just see Zapdos get called 'Fearow' and sent into a pokéball owned by a tiny human?"_ One Spearow asked.

Fearow snorted, _"I don't know about you guys, but that? Never happened."_

 _"Yeah!" "You got it Boss!" "What are you talking about?"_ the rest of the nestlings replied.

Fearow took to his wings and said, _"Come on you guys. The human's right, it's time for food and rest. And hopefully, we'll all wake up tomorrow and it was just a dream."_

* * *

  
"Hey dad?" Tiny Human asked over the dinner table.

"What's up, Spark?" his sire asked.

"Is there any way that two Pokémon can look kind of the same, but be colored differently?" Tiny Human asked.

"Yes, the Pokémon that doesn't look like a typically member of its species is called a Shiny Pokémon. Why?"

Tiny Human turned to Zapdos, who was munching on some delicious Poffins made with sprinkles and Oran Berries.

"Are you a shiny Fearow then?"

Zapdos sighed in relief. Oh, thank Arceus! A way out of admitting the truth! The prank could go on!

Tiny Human's sire and dam looked stricken.

"Spark, why are you asking 'Fearow' that?" his dam asked.

"Because I saw another Fearow today, but it wasn't black and yellow like Fearow is! So either Fearow isn't a Fearow, or Fearow's special! But Fearow has the spiky feathers and everything, so it _has_ to be a Fearow. So Fearow must be special. And Dad said special Pokémon are called Shiny, so Fearow must be a Shiny Fearow, yeah?" Tiny Human replied.

"...I see." his sire replied.

Zapdos poked Tiny Human lightly on the shoulder to catch his attention. Once it was sure Tiny Human was actually paying attention to it, it nodded.

Tiny Human nodded, "So you're a Shiny Fearow! No wonder you're so cool!"

Mr. Iggles, eating Pokémon food out of its own dish next to Zapdos, sighed. _"I cannot believe that Spark believes you."_

Zapdos sniggered, _"I'm just that believable."_

**Author's Note:**

> 1 the equivalent to a human child between the ages of 4 years to 9 years[return to text]  
> 2 the equivalent to a human teenager between the ages of 13 years to 17 years[return to text]  
> 3 father/male parent[return to text]  
> 4 mother/female parent[return to text]  
> 5 home[return to text]
> 
>  
> 
> So... maybe not my best work? I'm sorry, work is soul draining, and I'm currently fighting my completionist streak in Mystic Messenger and Pokémon Moon is calling my name. Also, I don't have a beta.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed that I had the Pokémon "speak" in this one. It'll ~~probably~~ become more common as Tiny Human and Zapdos encounter more Pokémon and actually do more than just battle. Although, Zapdos isn't much of a talker. Unless it's bragging.  It's totally doing that "I'm too cool to speak to you unless it's to rub my accomplishments in your face" thing that teenagers go through.
> 
> Comments/feedback, as always, is highly appreciated, though not mandatory. I'd espeically like feedback on whether or not the footnotes work/should be kept. ~~I'd use them for the strikethrough text, but all the stricken text is longer than the space available for footnotes.~~


End file.
